Fuel efficiency is a major consideration for vehicles such as aircraft. While engine design, vehicle body design, materials selection, and other aspects are chosen with fuel efficiency in mind, other techniques, mechanisms and energy sources that will improve fuel efficiency are continually being sought.
In an aircraft, high vehicle speed, intense mechanical disruption caused by engines or other machinery, and other effects and structures generate large amounts of vibrational energy throughout various structural elements within the aircraft. Many systems or devices have been developed to attempt to reduce vibration and noise induced in various parts of a vehicle. Systems attempt to reduce vibration through various means (for example, by use of certain materials, or through mechanical means).